herofandomcom-20200223-history
Groot (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
Groot is one of the titular protagonists of Guardians of the Galaxy and its sequel Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2. He will appear in Avengers: Infinity War. He is voiced by American actor Vin Diesel. Groot is a humanoid tree that travels with the infamous mercenary Rocket Raccoon. Groot's ability to instantly grow in size and his incredible strength make him very useful to the much smaller Rocket during their adventures, and the two have grown to be inseperable best friends over the years. Eventually Groot, along with Rocket, join up with notorious outlaw Peter Quill, Drax the Destroyer and daughter of Thanos Gamora in order to protect the Galaxy from intergalactic threats. Appearances Guardians of the Galaxy Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Personality Groot is usually very gentle and warm, displaying kindness towards innocent life. However, he can also be merciless and brutal towards his enemies, especially if they threaten his friends. He once extended his arm and put it into a row into numerous Sakaarans before they got to him, Drax, and Quill. As a baby, Groot can misinterpret the simplest requests, which was exhibited when he was having trouble bringing Yondu's prototype fin and pressing the "death button" on the bomb used to kill Ego. He is loyal to Rocket and the other Guardians, and was even willing to die to protect them, as shown in the Battle of Xandar, when he willingly sacrificed himself to save his friends. Relationships Allies *Tibius Lark - Former Associate *Guardians of the Galaxy - Teammates and Closest Friends **Rocket Raccoon - Best Friend, Partner and Teammate **Peter Quill/Star-Lord - Enemy Turned Close Friend and Team Leader **Gamora - Enemy Turned Close Friend and Teammate **Drax the Destroyer - Enemy Turned Close Friend and Teammate **Mantis - Close Friend and Teammate **Nebula - Enemy Turned Close Friend and Teammate *Yondu Udonta † *Nova Corps **Garthan Saal † **Rhomann Dey **Irani Rael *Kraglin Obfonteri Enemies *Thanos *Sovereign **Ayesha - Employer turned Enemy *Sakaarans - Victims *Ronan the Accuser † *Korath the Pursuer † *Yondu Ravager Clan|Ravagers **Taserface † **Retch † - Victim **Halfnut † **Gef † **Scrote † **Narblik † **Brahl † *Ego † - Attempted Killer and Victim *Abilisk † Gallery Article-2636970-1E03EFCF00000578-31_634x485.jpg guardiansofthegalaxy2-babygroot-detonator1.jpg|Baby Groot Baby-groot-is-cute.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Groot movie poster.jpg Groot yell.png Guardians-of-the-galaxy-rocket-raccoon-groot.jpg Star-Lord and Gamora breaking up a bar fight between Groot, Drax and Rocket.png baby-groot-1.jpg Guardians-Galaxy-2-Rocket-Raccoon-Baby-Groot.jpg Groot_ending_GotGV2.jpg GotGV2_Baby_Groot_Rescue_7.png Trivia * Groot's nickname as “The Giving Tree” by Peter Quill is an allusion to a classic children’s book by Shel Silverstein. * Groot is one of the oldest Marvel superheroes to be depicted in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, along with Thor, Patsy Walker, Jeffrey Mace, Steve Rogers and Human Torch. * He never interected directly with Ronan nor took part in Ronan's death. Navigation Category:Heroic Mercenaries Category:Pure Good Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Aliens Category:Brutes Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Size-Shifter Category:Healers Category:Nurturer Category:Warriors Category:Outright Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Elementals Category:Gentle Giants Category:Martyr Category:Neutral Good Category:Egalitarian Category:Universal Protection Category:Rescuers Category:Honorable Category:Revived Category:Dimwits Category:Athletic Category:Immortals Category:Last of Kind Category:Superorganism Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Sidekick Category:Supporters Category:Humanoid Category:Guardians of the Galaxy members Category:Successful Category:Male Category:Harmonizers Category:The Messiah Category:Loyal Category:Selfless Category:Determinators Category:Voice of Reason Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:One-Man Army Category:Self Hating Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Adventurers Category:Disabled Category:Suicidal Category:Force of Nature Category:Tragic Category:Comedy Heroes